fireemblemfandomcom_zh-20200216-history
拿榭恩
拿榭恩（Narcian、ナーシェン）是''聖火降魔錄 封印之劍中的敵方Boss角色。He is one of the Three Dragon Generals of Bern, and an extremely ambitious officer. He was entrusted with the invasion of Lycia, and his lieutenant is Flaer. He is responsible for many actions during 羅伊's journey through Lycia and the Western Isles. He is a very narcissistic person, has a tendency to bear grudges, and will not hesitate to let his underlings die for him so that he can live; for example, his lieutenant Flaer was killed while holding 瑟西莉亞 captive. Eventually, due to his constant failings, he learns from General Murdock that King 賽菲爾 has demoted him, replacing him with Galle. However, Murdock tells him that if he can stop the Lycian Army from retaking the capital of Etruria, Aquleia, he will try to convince Zephiel to restore him to his original rank. Before the battle, Narcian, not wanting to suffer for his own failures, decides to frame one of his subordinates, Zeiss, for conspiring to give information to the Lycian Army, having learned that Zeiss' sister, Melady, has joined the Lycian Army. However, Zeiss, having learned of Narcian's plot to frame him from Galle, ends up joining the Lycian Army, while Narcian is killed during the battle. 在遊戲中 聖火降魔錄 封印之劍 基礎數據 '''Normal Mode/Trial Maps' *'' Only as a boss. '''Hard Mode' 進階數據 |85% |50% |10% |10% |30% |10% |5% |} Boss Overview Narcian is not an easy boss, as he has somewhat decent speed for a Wyvern Lord and he has a Runesword and the Delphi Shield, which can be problematic in defeating him. It is nearly imperative to use somebody who is resistant against the Runesword so it doesn't help him a lot and/or can evade the Runesword easily. The easiest way to defeat him is to steal his shield and gem, and proceed to unleash a barrage of arrows from any snipers/nomad troopers available. This will most likely kill him within a turn at best, as the recovery effects of his sword won't be able to keep up with the critical damage he receives from bows. Another method is to switch to mages, especially if they wield light or dark magic to get the magic advantage; just be sure he or she can deal more damage than Narcian gets back. However, if his Delphi Shield is stolen, the Aircalibur tome is an ideal weapon to use on him, and Lilina/Lugh can kill him in one or two rounds with it. Finally, a decent leveled Hero wielding Durandal can possibly destroy Narcian in a single hit, due to its incredible power and bonus damage to Wyverns. Overall (Playable) Narcian's stats are rather average, except for that low speed. Galle can be more consistent in the Trial Maps if you did not train Melady or Zeiss, as Galle has higher stats than Narcian in everything except speed and luck. 聖火降魔錄 覺醒 SpotPass *''Enemy only, joins unequipped 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 敘述 ;Wyvern General :''One of three Wyvern Generals of Bern. Conceited and vainglorious登場作品：聖火降魔錄 封印之劍. 基礎數據 稀有度： 斧 |Skill= 鐵斧}} 斧 |Skill= 鋼斧}} 斧 |Skill=-}} 斧 |Skill=-}} 技能 武器 奧義 被動 名言 聖火降魔錄 封印之劍 Battle Conversations *(With 克拉莉涅): Narcian: You...! You're that girl that was...! Clarine: ? Excuse me, have we met before? Narcian: What! You have forgotten me, of all people!? That...must not be! *(With Melady): Narcian: You're Princess Guinivere's... Ha! So you betray your nation and turn to the enemy. Disgraceful! Melady: My loyalty is with the princess. And so it shall remain! *(With Zeiss): Narcian: You... Zeiss: General Narcian... No, Narcian! I heard everything from Sir Galle! Do you not...have any honor left in you at all! Narcian: Galle...! Dammit, is he ever an eyesore! Well, it shall be fine... Once I get rid of you, everything will be shrouded in mystery... *(With 瑟西莉亞): Narcian: You're... So, being defeated once wasn't enough? Cecilia: Zephiel was the one who defeated me. Not you. Narcian: Then I shall show you my strength now! *(With Perceval): Narcian: Well, if it isn't General Percival, the traitor! Perceval: Joining you...was the biggest mistake of my life. And now, I shall repent for it...by defeating you! Death Quote 英雄雲集 :Narcian/Heroes Quotes 正傳以外的登場 Manga ''Hasha no Tsurugi In the ''Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi manga, he is killed by his subordinate Zeed as vengeance for Jemmie's death. Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Narcian is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * 軼事 *On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Narcian won 18th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. The male-female vote ratio is 2:1. The voter comments seem to focus on his role in the story as an entertaining and over-the-top villain. *In Fire Emblem Heroes, he shares his English voice actor Kaiji Tang with 奧丁, 洛伊德, 東雲 and Ignatius. *In Fire Emblem Heroes, his Grand Hero Battle map is based on The Binding Blade Chapter 15 (although mirrored) *One of his cards in Fire Emblem Cipher is similar to a scene in Hasha no Tsurugi, being drawn by the same artist. 語源 Narcian seems to be a corruption of Narcissistic, or Narcissism, befitting his personality, as the word originates from the Greek God, Narcissus, who fell in love with his reflection because of his arrogance. 圖片 File:Narcian Heroes.png|Artwork of Narcian from 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》. File:Narcian Fight.png|Artwork of Narcian from 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》. File:Narcian Skill.png|Artwork of Narcian from 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》. File:Narcian Damaged.png|Artwork of Narcian from 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》. File:Narcian&RoyCipher.jpg|Narcian, 莉莉娜, and 羅伊 in promo artwork for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Kotaro Yamada. File:Narcian KoutarouYamada.jpg|Narcian as a Wyvern Lord by Kotaro Yamada. File:Narcian2 KoutarouYamada.jpg|Narcian as a Wyvern Lord by Kotaro Yamada. File:CipherNarcian.png|Narcian as a Wyvern Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B05-048SR+.png|Narcian as a Wyvern Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:NarshenFE6.png|Narcian's portrait in The Binding Blade. File:Nacien in battle.JPG|Narcian's battle model. Artist Yamada Kotaro Narcian.png|Artwork drawn by Yamada for the Yamada maps. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色